The Chinese patent application CN201420624612.3 discloses a composite connector, which includes a metal casing that forms two sockets. Two tongues are correspondingly located in the two sockets respectively. A row of terminals is provided on both upper and lower surfaces of each of the tongues. Each row of terminals consists of 12 terminals. The four terminals in the center are short. In two groups of terminals on two sides, the middle two terminals are short, and the two terminals on outer sides are long. The row of terminals is suitable for USB TYPE C signal transmission.
The above composite connector laterally integrates two standard USB TYPE C connectors with a same specification. In each row of terminals in the two sockets, because shapes of the 12 terminals are irregular, the 12 terminals need to be formed as one module by punching one plate using a mold. When extensions with different specifications need to be implemented or the number of extension terminals is large, the process is more difficult and the cost of the mold is high.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.